


Subconscious

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American AU, Anxiety, BLM, Black Panther AU, Black Reader, F/M, Fear, M/M, Other, Protests, Quarantine, Societal Commentary, black American reader - Freeform, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Reader has been stressed out from the protests and has a nightmare about their neighbour M’Baku.
Relationships: M'Baku (Marvel) & Reader, M'Baku (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I managed to post this just in time for @marvelmaree (tumblr) birthday challenge! tbh this was gonna be something completely different but I sat down and cranked this out in two hours and yall know how inspiration strikes. I apologize in advance for this not being more light-hearted.

It sent you bolt upright out of a deep sleep. You were covered in sweat. It might've even been a panic attack. You tried to calm yourself down; take a cold shower, have some tea, remind yourself it was just a dream... But it was still on your mind. How could you not think about it, it's the only thing there is to think about right now. You step out onto the stoop. Peering over at his door hoping maybe you can get a glimpse of him leaving and be on your own way, but you haven't seem him leave in a few days.  
You decide to hit the street and just sort of pace a little between your front garden's, looking for any signs of life without turning into the neighbourhood peeping tom, there's enough of those. 

He must've finally noticed you being a real creep to his garbage bins because he stepped out cautiously, one large eyebrow raised.   
"Can I help you with something y/n?"

You turn towards him, still a bit startled by his large frame. Which didn't put you at ease. But still... there he was, in all his glory. You were relieved, but only a little. And now you have to play off your awkwardness.   
"Oh?? Ah... n-no! Just getting some fresh air. Quarantine and all that."  
You chuckle and wave your hand vaguely. You're not very convincing.

"You're not very convincing."  
He scoffs stepping down to the street with you. He left his door open and you notice the news is on his tv. Protests. You're back in that pool of sweat.  
"What is it?"  
His voice is soft, his face is softer. The softest you've ever seen it. You made a point of being neighbourly and getting to know M'Baku when he moved in and he's been a literal stone pillar since, so showing you this much concern is still a little strange. 

You look him over and play with the words in your head. You're neighbours and not much else in way of friends so this might be the dumbest thing you've ever said.   
"I just- it's honestly nothing. I was just being silly I guess."

He folds his arms across his chest and tilts his head at you, brow thoroughly furrowed. It's not intimidating but he's definitely done with the nonsense.   
"Then it should be no problem to share?"

You honestly blink back a few tears. Twiddling your thumbs across your mug. You realise it's the first time you've said it out loud.  
"I had a dream that... you died."

He gives you a questioning look up and down before realising you had genuine concern for his safety. He nods understanding your position a gentle smirk across his face.  
"Well as you can see, fortunately I am still stuck here."  
You favour a crack in the sidewalk over more direct eye contact with an actual mountain.  
"I would invite you inside but I'm pretty sure that's illegal right now."

You laugh. An actual laugh this time, it feels good.   
"Probably for the best anyway, who knows what I've caught from hanging out with the trash this long honestly."

He starts back up the stairs, both of you clearly glad this incident is over. He calls back to you over his shoulder.   
"Next time you dream about me I hope it is at least under more entertaining circumstances!"


End file.
